Paint roller cover supports are typically rotatably mounted on a shaft portion of a roller frame, and are adapted to receive a cylindrical roller cover that is designed to hold paint or other coating material (hereafter collectively “paint”) for coating a variety of surfaces including but not limited to walls, ceilings, floors, decking and fencing of various compositions and textures.
It is generally known to provide paint roller cover supports that allow for relatively easy insertion and removal of roller covers therefrom and also fairly well retain the roller covers in place on the roller cover supports during use as long as the roller covers have a substantially rigid core.
However, there is an ongoing need for roller cover supports that also provide sufficient gripping force to retain roller covers in place on the roller cover supports without slippage during use regardless of whether the roller covers have substantially rigid cores or whether the roller covers are coreless. For example, in some cases the roller cover cores may not be substantially rigid or the roller covers may simply be attached to a substrate or backing material that provides sufficient stability to the roller covers without the need for a core.